


Burning Sun

by Drake



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, Vampires, Well - Freeform, Zeke saves the day - and gets 0 credit, hero!Zeke, non-canon, post Festival of Blood, read: I changed the ending a bit, vampire!Cole, very tiny bit, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake/pseuds/Drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke watches Cole barely walk up the stairs from the catacombs and can't stand by and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Sun

"Ah, shit, the sun! C'mon Cole!"

 He's barely moving fast enough to keep ahead of Mary - who is also incapacitated by the sun, thank god - and every step is agony, that much is obvious. His arms are shielding his eyes, and he's _smoking_. The black clouds of it hang off him, choking him without shielding him from the sun.

"Hey, follow the sound of my voice!" I shout, because it's obvious he can't see around the blinding sun. So I'm standing there at the top of the steps, detonator in hand, heart in my mouth, because if he gets out too slow and Mary manages to follow him, it's over and he's hers. Forever. I can't stomach that thought, of losing my best friend to a vampire bitch.

So when I see him slow down, stumble slightly and catch himself on the next step, I jog down, sliding the detonator into my back pocket. It can wait a few seconds - if I don't help Cole now, we're all goners. He stumbles again - powers or not, can't blame him really; I'd have fallen long before if the sun were burning the life outta me - and falls, knees banging against the steps. I slip an arm under his before he can slide back into that hell and heave him up.

"C'mon, man! Almost there." I start to pull him up the steps, and he helps as much as he can. His skin's burning and blistering, cracking and I can see the veins in his face. He looks awful. "Hang in there, brother." 

His reply is a groan of pain, and I can only assume that it hurts when I grab him. Too bad. I'm not letting go. "Haul your ass up, Cole! We gotta get outta here before the sun kills you!"

"Nngh. Wrong direction...to get out of the sun, you bastard," he grumbles, and there's a timbre of anger in his voice. I'm worried he'll lash out, but hell, when have I ever not gone all-out for him? 

"Nope, we're going into the sun to get out of it, just  _trust me."_ It was a lot to ask, but it quiets him down quick, and I drag him out into the open sun. He lets out a long moan, clutching at his head, cringing and trying to curl into himself. It hurts to watch - he doesn't deserve that kind of shit - and Mary's keening 'Noo!' only adds to the chaos.

I back away from him before he can snap from the pain - he was getting close to it, all of his veins in sharp relief compared to his ashen skin, the black cloud clinging to him like some kind of shroud. The detonator finds its way into my hand, and I click it down, watching the explosion. Usually that kind of thing catches my attention and holds it, but I was anxious to see my bud. Had we failed? The sun had come up, after all. The death of a vampire's creator was only supposed to change them back on that first night. 

But no, as I watched, the smoke vanished. His veins sank back into his now-normal skin - save for those on his face - and he had stopped writhing. 

"Cole?"

"...Yeah?" he finally managed.

"Good to see you human."

"Yeah." He rubbed at his neck, at the already-fading bite marks - they'd tell a cool story if they scarred, but then, Cole had so many scars it was hard to tell one from another - and looked at me. His eyes were their normal blue, not blood red. I breathed a small sigh of relief, finding the nearest object to lean against.

I can't imagine how it would've turned out for us if Cole had been forced to turn on the humans he'd sworn to protect. 

Scratch that, I know exactly what would've happened.

We'd all be dead.

So it's a good thing that didn't happen.

"Let's avoid Pyre Night next year, yeah?" I offer, reaching a hand out to him so he can steady himself. He takes it despite not needing it - superhero and all - and nods.

"Yeah. Definitely yeah. And...thanks, man."

"Sure thing, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is going to be a thing - a small something bothers me about the ending so I change it/add on to it. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! c: (Comments are always always appreciated)


End file.
